


【TSN】夜莺

by SalomeQubid



Category: The Social Network (2010), 社交网络
Genre: Andersen Quotes, M/M, 别担心所有人都死啦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 漫天繁星。有几颗是红色？
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	【TSN】夜莺

***  
『于是这夜莺唱了——唱得那么美妙，连皇帝都流出眼泪来。一直流到脸上。当夜莺唱得更美妙的时候，它的歌声就打动了皇帝的心弦。皇帝显得那么高兴，他甚至还下了一道命令，叫把他的金拖鞋挂在这只鸟儿的脖颈上。不过夜莺谢绝了，说它所得到的报酬已经够多了。

“我看到了皇上眼里的泪珠——这对于我说来是最宝贵的东西。皇上的眼泪有一种特别的力量。上帝知道，我得到的报酬已经不少了！”于是它用甜蜜幸福的声音又唱了一次。』

***  
漫天繁星。  
漫天繁星。  
漫 天 繁 星。  
你能从这些字里看见很多星星，对吧？因为它们有很多笔画。出乎意料的是，爱德华多·萨维林的血肉之躯再走在这个地面上，这寒冷的地表，已经过去一些天了。  
他从已经停摆的电子表上看时间，你知道，从断断续续的仍然运行的电视上，紧接着电网会慢慢崩溃，他能听到那崩溃的声响。已经十三天了，他在——孤独的世界上游荡。  
如果不是不可抵挡、坚不可摧、势不可挡的寒冷和暴雪，他会认为这是他的梦境，是他的幻觉。问题是，即使过去了这么久，他仍然能认为他是在做梦，之后梦醒了，他会从柯克兰睁开眼，然后对朋友们说：我感觉我做的梦不太吉利。克里斯和达斯丁会抬头看着他，马克不会回头，但也许会的。  
问题就在于，已经过去这么久啦。一个健康的人，正在被世界审判的人，会担负起那些眼光的重量，听他们议论纷纷人云亦云，人们会说一个健康的人应该放下过去，向前走。  
现在根本就没有“向前”。爱德华多·萨维林感觉轻松了很多，从前他在记忆界担负人类遗忘的阻力，现在他无所顾忌地记住。再没什么人或什么东西给他的计较提出异议了，他能对空荡承认爱。我们负担的一切多余都结束了。  
这儿一无所有。你可以看见他眨着眼睛筋疲力竭地从雪里爬出来，所以到底为什么他又被留下了？

***  
『“它真是好看！”大家都说。送来这只人造夜莺的那人马上就获得了一个称号：“皇家首席夜莺使者”。现在让它们在一起唱吧，那将是多么好听的双重奏啊！”

这样，它们就得在一起唱了，不过这个办法却行不通，因为那只真正的夜莺只是按照自己的方式随意唱，而这只人造的鸟儿只能唱“华尔兹舞曲”那个老调。

现在这只人造的鸟儿只好单独唱了。它所获得的成功，比得上那只真正的夜莺；此外，它的外表却是漂亮得多——它闪耀得如同金手钏和领扣。

它把同样的调子唱了三十三次，而且还不觉得疲倦。大家都愿意继续听下去，不过皇帝说那只活的夜莺也应该唱点儿什么东西才好——可是它到什么地方去了呢？谁也没有注意到它已经飞出了窗子，回到它的青翠的树林里面去了。

“这是什么意思呢？”皇帝说。

所有的朝臣们都咒骂那只夜莺，说它是一个忘恩负义的东西。』

***  
之后爱德华多意识到——他终于意识到——他又被算计了。当然啦，他发出一个人类作为最后的人类能发出的最大声的声音，他甚至跟自己说话。他意识到人格上传就是马克设计的，还有快乐王子，还有燕子，他也意识到这种设计的用意，他意识到……  
他意识到他又以血肉之躯走出，这件事不是经过设计的。这件事是个意外，爱德华多·萨维林经常认为自己是个意外，无论是幸运的还是不幸的，就像天气一样。他为此头脑发热，雀跃在他血液里违背他意愿地奔逃，就和他眼眶里的热流一样。他意识到他竟然还没疯，而且他……  
他想他是因为能够记住这一切才留下来的。快乐王子中枢和燕子传输协议的设计者，燕子这个AI的主体人格的主人，处于私心和宏愿，对爱德华多的信任和利用，把他留了下来。  
他确实也竭尽所能地帮助了人类，哪怕是最后的。倒数第二个。不负众望。爱德华多在超市倒塌的货架前面躺下了，身上压着很多安全的速食产品。哦，还有其他的小东西，他已经掌握了城市流浪的秘诀，哪怕是在断电的纽约，芝加哥，或者随便哪里。毯子，他拥有，用于保暖；水瓶；衣物；已经失声的燕子联络器，他发现它的时候，一个僵硬冰冷得能和大地融为一体的孩子捏着它，就像要出门卖火柴那样。这个联络器，被那孩子塞进一个看起来很伤心很难过的塑料小机器人的壳子里，这机器人耷拉着眼睛。  
爱德华多就把它带走了。他从一个儿童手里抢玩具的样子一定看起来非常可悲。他能听见马克的声音在奚落他，不知道为什么，他在快乐王子的脑接口服务器运行的那些年，感觉听到过很多很多次这声音。奚落的——温和的声音，并没有奚落他的意思，他知道。  
他怎么还没疯掉啊？他在一个后童话时代末世的超市里，躺在速食食品堆里哭和笑。永不停歇的雪暂时停了，——哦，更何况他还会预测天气，他会活下来的——雪明天还会继续下。这是第二十三天。  
爱德华多想：现在的天空布满繁星。

***  
『“请你永远跟我住在一起吧，”皇帝说。“你喜欢怎样唱就怎样唱。我将把那只人造鸟儿撕成一千块碎片。”

“请不要这样做吧，”夜莺说。”它已经尽了它最大的努力。让它仍然留在您的身边吧。我不能在宫里筑一个窠住下来；不过，当我想到要来的时候，就请您让我来吧。我将在黄昏的时候栖在窗外的树枝上，为您唱支什么歌，叫您快乐，也叫您深思。我将歌唱那些幸福的人们和那些受难的人们。我将歌唱隐藏在您周围的善和恶。您的小小的歌鸟现在要远行了，它要飞到那个穷苦的渔夫身旁去，飞到农民的屋顶上去，飞到住得离您和您的宫廷很远的每个人身边去。比起您的王冠来，我更爱您的心。然而王冠却也有它神圣的一面。我将会再来，为您唱歌——不过我要求您答应我一件事。”

“什么事都成！”皇帝说。他亲自穿上他的朝服站着，同时把他那把沉重的金剑按在心上。

“我要求您一件事：请您不要告诉任何人，说您有一只会把什么事情都讲给您听的小鸟。只有这样，一切才会美好。”

于是夜莺就飞走了。』

***  
于是——爱德华多就冒着生命危险决定出去看看天空。他走出来的时候超市玻璃门在冷风里巨响，这声音也让他恍若昨日。  
漫天繁星。  
漫天繁星。  
他惊骇地发现，比大雪更可怕的事情发生了。这事情比末日更让他无法自处，这是一件让他心跳加速、血液失去秩序的事情。这是一件相当于快乐王子雕像流泪的事情。可是燕子早就结束了。  
漫天繁星。爱德华多先是站在雪地里，他穿得，可以说，仍然很单薄。硕大而且空荡的城市难以为继地看着他。  
爱德华多漫不经心地想：没有夜灯。  
这件事是：他原谅他了。他手里攥着失声的燕子联络器，偏偏是在这种时候。  
漫 天 繁 星。

***  
『 侍从们都进来瞧瞧他们死去了的皇帝——是的，他们都站在那儿，而皇帝却说：“早安！”』

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 引用部分出自安徒生《夜莺》。


End file.
